


Tipping Point

by ramonaspeaks



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Orgasm Control, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramonaspeaks/pseuds/ramonaspeaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil experiment with bondage. Total PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tipping Point

When Dan pulled the nylon straps out of the discreetly labeled bag that Phil had left for him at the foot of their bed, he’d initially felt a bit of resistance to the idea. He let one dangle from his finger, suspended in the air between them, before swallowing and letting out a quiet laugh.

“And which of us is getting tied to the bed today?”

The resulting rush of blood in Phil’s cheeks was a sufficient answer.

“It’s cool if you’re not into it.”

“I didn’t say that.”

Dan slipped the loop around his wrist and gave it an experimental tug. His hesitation wasn’t an issue of trust but of vanity. He wasn’t sure how attractive it would look for him to be pinned down to the bed spread-eagle, but Phil’s expression made it clear that he didn’t share those concerns. Dan tightened the buckle so it was cinched to his wrist and then handed other end to Phil.

It only took one swift motion for Phil to twist it over Dan’s shoulder and pull it taut. Dan felt a rush of breath leave his body as his arm became trapped behind his back. He moved his free hand to Phil’s chest.

“Okay,” he said. “Let’s try them out.”

“You sure?” Phil jerked the strap so that Dan would take a step closer and leaned forward to kiss his neck.

Dan let his hand trail down from Phil’s chest to his jeans and cupped around him. It didn’t take anything more to convince him than the fact that Phil was already growing hard. He gave him a gentle squeeze and began rubbing his fingers in small circles against him.

“Yeah. I want you to tie me up.” Dan tilted his head back. “See if you can make me beg.”

“Jesus, Dan.” Phil stopped kissing him and let his head fall onto his shoulder as he pushed against his hand. He let go of the strap and took a breath before continuing. “Can I do your ankles too?”

“Yeah.” Dan laughed at how nervous he sounded and took a step back to pull his shirt over his head and begin undoing his jeans. He sat down on the bed when he was fully undressed and slid into the center. “So how should I-”

“Just lie on your back?” Phil was already pulling the rest of the cuffs out of the bag and crouching down to get them set up.

Dan’s pulse started racing when he heard the metal clicks of Phil hooking the restraints to the underside of the bed. He lay down on his back and stretched his arms and legs out in preparation. It was a rush to reject the instinctive urge to cover up and protect the vulnerable areas of his body. It almost made his head swim. When Phil wrapped the first strap around his ankle, Dan’s stomach flipped the same way it did when he reached the pinnacle of a roller coaster and was anticipating the free-fall to the bottom.

He wasn’t entirely surprised by how much being in restraints excited him. It always gave him a thrill when Phil leaned against the wall and unzipped his jeans before putting his hands on Dan’s shoulders and giving him a firm shove down onto his knees. He liked Phil’s hands twisted in his hair and being held in place by a bruising grip that left him tracing over purple fingerprints left on his skin the next day.

This was just taking it another step.

“Phil?” Dan asked after he felt the last restraint being pulled into place. His legs were spread open and tied so that he couldn’t move them. He could bend his elbows just enough so that his hands rested above his head. “Can you give me a pillow so I’m not staring at the ceiling?”

“Sure.” Phil propped Dan’s head up and then sat with his knees on either side of his chest. He walked his fingers slowly down his arm and looked at him with a teasing smile. “You good now?”

“Yeah.” Dan arched his back off the bed to push against him. “I mean, take your time. It’s not like I’m going anywhere.”

Phil laughed and leaned down to kiss along his jaw. “Not really, no.”

“Did you buy these so I could take the least comfortable nap ever or are you actually planning on fucking me?” Dan raised an eyebrow at him. “Just curious.”

“Definitely the first one. Should I check on you in an hour?”

Phil caught Dan’s lips in a soft kiss and lingered for a moment before pulling away and sliding down the bed. He ran his hands over his hips before pressing his palms down flat to hold him in place. His thumbs rubbed circles on either side of where Dan’s cock was already hard against his stomach. Phil licked his lips to wet them and leaned down to press an open-mouthed kiss to the top of his inner thigh. He heard Dan suck in a sharp breath and felt his legs twitch restlessly as he moved to flatten his tongue at the base of his cock. He licked up the length of it but then pulled away just before reaching the tip.

Phil kept moving his mouth over him as Dan squirmed against the bed. The slow pace was agonizing. Dan held his breath when he felt Phil’s tongue dragging up his cock and then released it with a frustrated groan each time he pulled away too soon.

“Fucking tease.” Dan closed his eyes and balled his hands into fists above his head. His wrists already ached from the way he kept pulling uselessly at the cuffs.

He felt Phil’s mouth pull into a wide smile against him. “Impatient already?”

“I don’t- _oh_.”

Dan’s words fell into a moan as he felt the head of his cock engulfed in warmth. His toes curled into the sheets as he writhed against the restraints that kept him still. Phil used his hands to guide him deeper into his mouth and kept his tongue pressed against him as he worked up and down.

Dan arched up from the bed as soon as Phil took his hands off his hips and was surprised when Phil let him continue. He couldn’t push up as much as he wanted because of the way his legs were stretched out but the tiny amount of movement he was allowed made him want to scream with relief.

It surprised him when Phil didn’t stop after a few minutes. Dan had assumed that he was just getting him worked up but Phil kept his bobbing his head and running his tongue in circles. Dan could feel warmth spreading through his body in waves. He bit down on his lip and made a whining sound as he felt himself work closer to the edge.

“I’m gonna come,” he said.

Phil pulled away with a gasp as soon as the words left Dan’s mouth. He crawled up the bed and hovered above him.

“Fuck, _fuck_." Dan whimpered and tugged at the nylon holding his hands in place as he felt himself slip away from the high he’d almost reached. He tilted his head to look up at Phil with a desperate expression. "You’re stopping _now_?”

“God, you look so hot like this.”

Phil’s tongue pushed through his lips forcefully and Dan closed his mouth around it, desperate for some form of contact that he could reciprocate. He lifted his head off the pillow to kiss him back and felt a jolt of pleasure that made his cock twitch every time Phil’s tongue grazed his own. A whine caught in his throat and Phil pulled away to let him catch his breath.

“Please, oh god, please.” Dan tried to catch his lips again but let his head collapse back against the pillow in defeat when he realized he’d moved too far away.

Phil wrapped his hands around Dan’s wrists where the restraints were digging into the skin and then let his fingers slide down the length of his arms to his shoulders.

“Your whole body is shivering.”

“I wonder why.” Dan let out a shaky laugh.

Phil moved back down to sit at the foot of the bed. “What do you want, Dan?”

“Just… just touch me. I don’t care.”

“Okay.” Phil smiled at him before ducking down out of his view.

Dan heard the quiet popping sound of a bottle being uncapped and then felt Phil’s fingers rubbing lube onto him. He waited expectantly for him to slide the first one inside but instead his fingers went still against him and he felt Phil’s tongue lick up between them. Dan’s eyes squinted shut and his mouth fell open like he wanted to scream but no sound came out.

Phil flicked his tongue against him again and Dan lifted his hips up in response to the feeling. It made the head of his cock rub lightly against the skin of his stomach but it wasn’t enough. He rolled his head against the pillow, desperate for more.

“Please,” he choked out. “I’m so close. Please make me come.”

He opened his eyes and looked down. He could see the top of Phil’s head moving as he licked into him. He’d stopped running his tongue in circles against his rim and was actually pushing the tip inside. Dan dropped his head back down onto the pillow. The intensity of the feeling was making him dizzy. He stopped pulling against straps as his body began to take on a feeling of weightlessness.

Dan let out a whine when Phil puckered his mouth and began to push his tongue in and out of him at a faster pace. He couldn’t push the hair away that was stuck to his forehead and it was becoming increasingly difficult to breathe but he tried to focus all of his attention on the feeling of arousal that was shooting through him. His cock was pulsing and the muscles in his stomach were tightening and he was starting to think that he might be able to come untouched when Phil flicked his tongue against him one final time and then pulled away.

“Don’t, please keep going.” Dan actually felt tears pricking at the corner of his eyes as a heavy feeling settled in his stomach again. “Phil, please. I need to come.”

“Can you hold out a little longer? I really want to fuck you.” Phil sat up and slid two fingers inside Dan as he used his other hand to get his belt undone. “You doing okay?”

Dan nodded and let out a breath. It still felt like he was floating so he tried to focus on the feeling of Phil’s fingers stretching him. This wasn’t the first time Phil had edged him but the knowledge that he had no ability to get himself off if it became unbearable made the whole experience feel sharper.

Phil pushed his jeans down to his knees but didn’t bother taking them off. He wiped lube over his cock and wedged his other hand underneath Dan’s hips to angle him so that they were lined up.

He closed his eyes as he started to ease inside and let out a moan when he felt how tight he was around him. He moved so that he was lying on top of Dan and started to push in deeper, holding onto Dan’s hips and pulling them up as he began to slide in and out.

The restraints dug into Dan’s wrists every time Phil pulled him closer but he barely registered the pain. All he could think about was the way his cock was rubbing against Phil’s shirt every time he pushed inside of him.

“Don’t stop this time,” Dan said.

“I’m not.” Phil shook his head and then rested it against Dan’s chest. “I don’t think I can last much longer.”

“Thank fuck for that.”

“You said to make you beg.”

Phil thrust in hard and Dan let out a high-pitched cry that let him know he’d hit the right spot. He slid a hand between their bodies as he kept up a steady rhythm and pushed in at the same angle.

“Oh god, _yes_.” Dan’s moans became louder and more desperate as he felt Phil wrap his hand around his cock. He took on a pleading tone even though Phil wasn’t slowing down. “Don’t stop, _please_.”

“I won’t. I’m not.” Phil kissed up Dan’s chest and neck. “Are you close?”

Dan threw his head back and moaned in response. His legs began to wrench upwards as he came. Phil lifted his head to watch Dan’s expression as his face contorted from the pleasure washing over him. His forehead was scrunched and his eyes were shut and he was biting on his bottom lip as he tried to control his whimpering.

Phil could feel himself getting closer as he worked Dan through his orgasm. His free hand clutched desperately at Dan’s hip as he fucked into him. He let out a loud groan and leaned forward to suck a mark just below Dan’s neck. He bit into the skin near his collarbone to muffle himself when he started to come. He wasn’t usually loud but the image of Dan coming while his hands were tied up above his head pushed him over the edge.

“Fuck,” Phil whispered against Dan’s neck after they’d both come down. “You look really good in those.”

He rolled onto his back and rested his head in the crook of Dan’s arm.

“Hi. Excuse me.” Dan jostled him with his elbow. “You better not fall asleep before untying me.”

Phil laughed and pulled his jeans back up so it would be easier to crawl onto his knees. He unbuckled Dan’s wrists and then gave up again. “You can do your ankles. I’m too exhausted to move.”

“Thanks.” Dan rolled his eyes but sat up to unbuckle the rest of straps. It felt amazing to stretch out his legs and bend his knees as he curled up on his side beside Phil. He held his hands above their heads to inspect the red marks left on his wrists. “We may need to invest in something softer for next time. Are fuzzy handcuffs your style?”

Phil laughed at him. “Are they _your_ style? Maybe we should get something black and leather.”

"Leather chafes."

“How do you even have skin left then?”

“I probably wouldn’t if you had your way.”

Phil took Dan’s hands in his own so he could press gentle kisses against the raw skin on his wrist.

“Does it really hurt? You should’ve said something.”

“It’s not bad.” Dan yawned and moved closer to him. “I’m just whining so you’ll stay awake and cuddle.”

“Oh.” Phil laughed and pulled him into his arms. “You just had to ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in response to an anonymous prompt on tumblr.


End file.
